


It's TOO DAMN HOT

by QueenVictoriaMarvilGirl



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Bruce help, Cuddling & Snuggling, ITS TOO HOT, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-01
Updated: 2018-09-01
Packaged: 2019-07-05 07:34:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15859131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenVictoriaMarvilGirl/pseuds/QueenVictoriaMarvilGirl
Summary: Thorbruce fic with the prompt 'It's too hot' (inspired by the weather where I'm at right now)





	It's TOO DAMN HOT

When the weather said that there was going to be a thunderstorm they where sooooo wrong. Instead of a much needed thunderstorm there was a heat wave for 3 days.  
  
Thor usually slept on the couch in the lab because Bruce gets so into his work. But today Bruce felt tired, sweaty, and hot so he dragged himself and Thor to there bedroom.  
  
"Thor its too hot." Bruce complains stretching him self out on top of bruce.  
  
"Stop Bruce Your just making it worst."Thor says pushing Bruce off of him laughing.  
  
"But Thor can't you just make it rain or something?"Bruce ask turning to his side looking at Thor questioningly.  
  
"I could but then I wouldn't see you sweat and your cute when you sweat."Thor says wiping sweat of of bruces forehead.   
  


"In Tony's words I'm chubby so I sweat more. But please make it rain."Bruce says smiling "I could literally do a belly flop into a pool or a lake because its so fucking hot but I have work to do."  
  
"I want to see you jump into water I'm pretty sure you'll look super hot with your belly and everything." Thor says pinching Bruces chubby cheeks laughing slightly.  
  


"Thor stop I'm fat and I'm not cute I don't know how you see me as hot."  
  
"Your not fat your chubby and your adorable your not just adorable you the hottest person in all the nine realms." Thor says hugging a sweaty Bruce.  
  


"Fine but please make it rain." Bruce says smiling kissing Thor on the cheek.  
  
"Fine love."  
  
 __ **In the morning  
**  
"Oh my god this feels so fucking good." Bruce yells as rain poured down on to him and the rest of New York. "This feels so great Thor. THANK YOU SO MUCH!!" Bruce says jumping to kiss Thor.  
  
"Anything for you Brucie."Thor says. He starts to thinking back to something Bruce said last night."Bruce didn't you said you would do a thing called a Belly flop?"  
  
Bruce looks up and blushes."Damn you remember that?"  
  
Thor nods.  
  


A few minutes of trying to convince Thor that he was just kidding didn't work Bruce gave up and that's how they ended up at the pool at stark tower.  
  
"Thank you hun for making it rain but do I really have to do this?"Bruce ask standing at the top of the diving board.  
  
"Yes I want to see you do this."Thor says smiling.  
  
None of the avengers are there so bruce is slightly happy but hes still insecure so he keeps trying to cover himself up.  
  
"Honey bun you look fine you look gorgeous like that." Tho says smiling brightly.  
  
Bruce decides to get it over with and he jumps into the pool stomach first.


End file.
